My Little Angels
by Ame Pang
Summary: Sakura’s just an ordinary girl that lived in a place where homeless people dwell on the sidewalks. She hates having to take care of children like her little cousin, but after one day, Sakura discovers a bunch of homeless kids in an old warehouse that chan
1. Sakura and Asuka

**Summary: Sakura's just an ordinary girl that lived in a place where homeless people dwell on the sidewalks. She hates having to take care of children like her little cousin, but after one day, Sakura discovers a bunch of homeless kids in an old warehouse that changed her life and heart.**

"**Talking"**

'**Thinking'**

**A/N: Author's Notes**

**A/N: Hello my people! I know I haven't been writing lately, but I've been thinking on some new plots that hopefully aren't too hard for me to remember. Anyways, this is a whole new type of story: it's more about these homeless kids and Sakura rather than Sakura and Syaoran. Trying to make love plots are harder than I thought. So please, read on and review. I'm hoping to make more fiction for us all!**

Chapter One: Sakura and Asuka

By: Ame

Sakura Kinomoto, a fine young woman just turned 19. She had smooth auburn hair and bright emerald eyes that would lift a frown off anyone's lips. This young beauty lived in a small house with her aunt and cousin, since Sakura's parents and uncle died in a car accident shortly after her graduation day. Although she grieved plenty by her parents' grave, Sakura always found a way to comfort others- except for her 3 year old cousin.

Asuka, the mischievous little kid that ran around the house all the time, was spoiled by his grandparents and his mother. Whenever Sakura was doing something important, like cooking or perhaps paperwork, Asuka would always come in and bug her about how hungry he was or how the wind scared him or for whatever pathetic reason he had to try and get Sakura to work for him. At these times of course, her aunt would be out with her friends or at the bar drinking great amounts of alcohol to get away from the pain of her dead husband. Therefore, whenever Sakura complained about Asuka, her aunt would blame her.

"You never treat him nicely, Sakura, it's your fault." Or "Why didn't you just do it for him? It's just a small request after all. Jeez, aren't you one lazy ass I know." Sakura would fume and try to tell her grandparents, but they wouldn't listen to her either.

So the life of Sakura sucked since her parents' death. Asuka was Sakura's worst nightmare of all times. Even though he was 3, and everyone expected him not to cry because he was a "big boy", he still cried. Every single day he would cry- and he would say because Sakura didn't do what he wanted: getting him candy, letting him watch his television, food, games, toys, everything. After complaining, he would get something he wanted from his grandparents. 'Spoiled little brat' Sakura would have thought, as she hears her grandparents coo over their "big boy".

So now this story will take place right here, in Japan. Today Sakura had planned to go out with her best friends Tomoyo, Eriol and Syaoran to the beach before the sun was gone for the winter. But of course, her aunt's kid had to ruin it for her.

"Gomen, Tomoyo-chan! I have to take the Brat to the park with his little friends since his so called mother is on drugs and can't look after him. You know what happens if I don't do it." Sakura sighed, and looked outside the window of her bedroom. The sunlight shone onto her desk, on a particular picture of herself as a child and her parents.

"Oh, Sakura-chan! I hate it most when you can't spend time with your friends! We all miss hanging out with you." Tomoyo replied, a grim expression covering her face. Eriol and Syaoran, who was leaning against the wall in Tomoyo's big living room, saw her grim expression and looked quite bewildered to hear that Sakura couldn't- once again attend one of their get-togethers.

"Tomoyo-chan, I'll make it up to you guys somehow. I will I promise. Please, I got to go now. The Brat's starting to fume at me. Ja ne, Tomoyo-chan." Sakura said, sighing once again. Her life was so fucked up with this stupid annoying kid living in her family.

"Ja, Sakura-chan. I'm hoping u could come out sometime soon." Tomoyo looked down, the usual twinkle in her eye was gone, and hung up.

Sakura hung up as well, and faced her burden.

"Why did you take so long? I want to go NOW!" Asuka wailed, stomping his foot on the clean wooden floor near the front door. The dirt on his shoes from yesterday fell onto the clean smooth surface.

'I just cleaned that place this morning.' Sakura thought bitterly, eyeing her cousin as she put on her shoes.

'First stop. 3 houses away to pick up his friend Eva.' Sakura sighed once again. (A/N: Am I making her sigh too much? I'm starting to find it annoying lol)

The sun was bright, and the day was quite warm. Asuka marched out onto the side walk as Sakura locked the doors of her house, and trailed after him, looking gloomily at the other people eating ice cream and enjoying their time like nothing's going to wrong.

'I wish I was them. Carefree on a hot summer's day.' She thought, looking around, spacing out and walking slowly down the pavement.

"Hi Eva! We're going to the park today! We need to get Kuro first though okay?" Asuka sounded like the leader of a group. 'Yeah, the Brat Squad that's what.' Sakura thought, rolling her eyes as the 2 little things ran farther down the street.

As she continued to follow them, she started to think about her life as being a slave to a kid. Having to deal with him every single day since graduation with his needs of little importance and cleaning up after his messes. Shortly after she was forced to take more care of this brat, she decided this: She would hate little kids. Because after experiencing this, she didn't want to have anything to do with kids.

-At The Park-

Sakura sat down on a bench nearest Asuka and his friends, looking after them from time to time. 'I can't understand how he can have friends. I bet they're just like him.' She thought, watching them play in the sandbox.

"Hey! I got that first! Give me it!" Sakura frowned and tried to see what was going on in the little square of pale yellow sand. It looked like some other little kid wanted to take his bucket of sand for himself, and Asuka is complaining and yelling and screaming and raising his fist in the air and…

"Oh shit." Sakura huffed, getting up briskly and jogging over to Asuka. Too late. He had already punched the poor kid on the arm and causing him to topple over.

"ASUKA!" Sakura yelled, suddenly feeling rage fill her body. The mother came hobbling up to her son and picked him up, checking for any harmful injuries.

The very pissed off Sakura grabbed Asuka's arm and started whispering harshly to him to say sorry for hitting someone.

"NO! HE TRIED TO TAKE MY BUCKET! IT'S MINE!" he crossed his arms and spat those words at her face.

'I bet he could use a punch himself.' Sakura's mind mumbled, and walked over to the woman on the other side of the sandbox.

"Uh..look. I'm sorry he did that. He's very sensitive about his belonings and-" Sakura was cut off as the woman started to scream in rage.

"You better be sorry or else I'll sue you for what your monster over there did to my son!" the woman huffed, and walked off with her child by her side.

"Oh fuck. Why does life HAVE to be so cruel to me?' Sakura thought, scowling deeply, watching the woman walk the opposite direction. Meanwhile, Asuka and his friends continued to play. This made Sakura boil even more.

"ASUKA! WHY DID YOU PUNCH THAT POOR BOY OVER THERE BECAUSE HE HAD YOUR FUCKING BUCKET?! HAVE YOU EVER HEARD OF SHARING?!" she screamed at him, not caring the slightest bit if people stared at her for her language, as Asuka stared at her with wide eyes. His friends backed away. It was Sakura's turn to huff.

"We're going home." She said quietly through gritted teeth.

"But I-" Asuka stuttered, angry tears forming in his eyes.

"NO BUTS! JUST GET WALKING!" Sakura yelled, pointing down the path back to her house. At that moment, Asuka started to cry. Very Loud.

"AHHH! I WANT GRAMMA! I WANT GRAMPA! ONEE-SAN IS BEING MEAN TO MEE! WAHHHHHH" he plopped there, tears pouring down his cheeks. The other people, mostly couples, whispered. This is what she could over hear through all the crying.

"Oh gosh, that girl over there can't set a good example. Did you hear how much she swore and yell?" and "Poor boy over there! And he seems barely 5 too. That girl…she sure isn't going to be a great mother." There were fingers pointed and more whispers.

'That's it." Sakura thought angrily. "We're going…NOW!" Sakura grabbed his arm and pulled him up to his feet, and slightly dragged him down the sidewalk, leaving his friends behind. It didn't seem like they cared.

'I'm starting to regret doing what I did.' The tired young woman thought. 'He's going to complain to my grandparents and his mother. I'm in deep shit now.'

-Sakura's Home-

That evening, when Sakura's grandparents came over for dinner, all Asuka did was complain and cry about how cruel she was.

"..then she yelled at me and I didn't even do anything!..." Sakura gritted through her teeth once more as she cooked the spaghetti.

"…then she hit me on my arm and started to swear too…" Sakura nearly broke the plates as she overheard him say that. 'He's lying now! What kind of a spoiled fucked up kid is he? Fuck…I'm going to be in deeper shit now.' She slowly started to pile the cooked noodles on the plates, hearing her relatives gasp in horror at Asuka's little story.

"Dinner's ready." Sakura mumbled, setting the plates on the table in the dining room. As she walked out with the hot pot full of sauce, she nearly hit Asuka's head, partly because he suddenly came running in.

"Sakura Kinomoto! Watch where you swing that!" her grandmother scolded, and the others glared at her. "You've done enough to our poor little Asuka today already. I think you should be punished for treating him like that."

Sakura started to mumble again. "You're not my mother, grandma." She didn't mean for her to hear though.

"Excuse me?!" She stood up and glared even harder. If looks could kill, Sakura would be dead by now.

"Nevermind." Sakura served the sauce and they all started to eat.

"So why did you hit my little Asuka?" her aunt acted calm, but Sakura knew she was just trying not to look bad in front of the grandparents.

"Maybe because…I didn't" Sakura answered, putting sarcasm in her voice. She knew it annoyed her aunt.

"For all we know you're probably lying to save your sorry ass from being kicked from this house." She chuckled, staring at Sakura for any reaction.

Anger boiled once again in Sakura's tired mind and body. 'Just relax. Count to 5…1…2…3…4…5…' she let a deep breath out of her nose. Then she thought, grinning. 'Then she can't take care of anything because of her addiction. Without me they'd probably starve to death.'

Her aunt looked annoyed once again when she saw the small grin on Sakura's lips.

'I'll move out and see how things go on there. The only problem is, I don't have the money. Damn." Sakura's grin faltered.

"Onee-san! Give me more noodles!" Asuka wailed thumping his little fists on the table.

Sakura grumbled, grabbing his plate and getting the brat more spaghetti.

'I will, somehow, get out of this shit pit and move elsewhere, though not too far, incase they want me back.' She grinned again as she slopped the noodles on the plate. 'I will soon enough."

To Be Continued…

**A/N: Yeah, um… I think I made Sakura a bit mean. But to tell you the truth, the act of Asuka's… is the same as my cousin living in my house right now so… I just felt like adding him in the story to take my anger out. I hope you tell me what you think. I need feedback. See you all!**

**Ame**


	2. The Last Straw

**Summary: Sakura's just an ordinary girl that lived in a place where homeless people dwell on the sidewalks. She hates having to take care of children like her little cousin, but after one day, Sakura discovers a bunch of homeless kids in an old warehouse that changed her life and heart.**

"**Talking"**

'**Thinking'**

**A/N: Author's Notes**

**Last time…**

"**Onee-san! Give me more noodles!" Asuka wailed thumping his little fists on the table.**

**Sakura grumbled, grabbing his plate and getting the brat more spaghetti.**

'**I will, somehow, get out of this shit pit and move elsewhere, though not too far, incase they want me back.' She grinned again as she slopped the noodles on the plate. 'I will soon enough."**

**A/N: Sorry again for a late update. As you all know, school is an asshole. Anyways, enjoy!**

Chapter Two: The Last Straw

By: Ame

Morning had risen once again in the silent house of the Kinomotos. Sakura was laying stomach down on her soft bed, tired eyes reflecting about the accident of her parents and uncle.

_Ring! Ring!_

"_Hello?" Sakura answered, 1 year ago._

"_Kinomoto-san? We have some urgent news." A serious voice thudded through the phone. Sakura panicked._

"_What? What happened?!" The young graduate gripped the phone with her two shaking hands and started to feel dread rising in her throat, and fearful tears stung her eyes._

"_We have 3 people hear in the emergency room. Kinomoto Nadeshiko, Kinomoto Fujitaka and Kinomoto Youshiru. It's been reported that they've been found dead. We need a Kinomoto resident to fill out some papers."_

_Sakura froze. Nadeshiko and Fujitaka were her parents and Youshiru was her uncle. This couldn't be happening._

"_O-of course. I'll be right there." She slammed the phone down and ran down the stairs, almost falling and shoving her shoes on at the door._

"_Oi! Sakura! Where are you going!?" her aunt looked freaked out by Sakura's sudden out-going, holding Asuka in her arms._

"_Just stay here and wait!" the shaking Cherry Blossom replied, gritting her teeth._

"_Wait! Hold on a second. What the hell happened?" her aunt continued, fear settling into her own eyes._

"_Fuck this! Just get in the bloody car!" Sakura yelled, rushing out the door._

_-Hospital Emergency Room-_

_Sakura burst through the doors with her aunt trailing after her. They both panicked._

"_Nurse! Nurse! Please tell me where the Kinomotos are!" the graduate swallowed the lump forming in her throat as the nurse pointed to one of the pale white doors._

_As she walked through, she could see 3 beds. All three people lying on the beds were covered head to toe by a pure white blanket._

"_Excuse me but, are you by any chance a relative to these people?" a person who looked like a police officer asked as he walked up to her._

"_Yes, yes. I'm the daughter of Nadeshiko and Fujitaka." For some odd reason, Sakura felt like she couldn't breathe any longer._

"_Well then, Kinomoto-san. Your parents died on the way here to the Emergency room. Your mother said she wanted to give you this." He held out something wrapped in a small flower-decorated cloth._

_Sakura's vision blurred as her shaking hands took the item from the officer's hands._

"_Th-thank you…" she whispered, as she heard her aunt scream after seeing the last body of the three beds._

"_Oh my god! My husband! My poor husband!" and she burst into tears, clutching Asuka in a tight embrace._

_Sakura walked slowly, shocked, to a chair next to the white doors and opened the cloth carefully, with her hands still shaking._

_It was a locket. And inside was a picture of her parents on one side, and her baby picture in the other. It was too much to bare. She thunked herself on the chair and started to cry uncontrollably, each sob as loud as her aunt's._

_Asuka started to cry as well, since he noticed that his mother wouldn't stop crying and that his father didn't move an inch._

_The officer lightly touched Sakura's shoulder and tried to tell her to calm down. "You need to help us fill out some information here." He handed her a clip board with some papers on it. "You can take your time."_

_The poor Cherry Blossom took the clip board silently from the officer and started to feel as heavy as 100 tons of lead._

'_How could this happen to me?' she thought, tears still pouring down her cheeks. 'Why me? Why us?'_

Sakura shut her eyes tightly as tears started to gather in her eyes from remembering this painful memory. In her hand, she clutched the pendant that was around her neck since her parents' death.

Everyday she would visit their graves and place fresh cherry blossoms on them, knowing that it was their favorite flower. But since the brat became brattier than ever, she had less and less time to visit her mother and father's grave. That pissed her off badly.

As Sakura got up, she could hear the television on. The volume was up quite loud- once again.

She thumped down the stairs and grabbed the remote from the couch and lowered the volume.

"Hey! I was watching that!" Asuka shouted, grabbing the remote from him.

"It's too loud. You can still hear it with the volume like this." Sakura was growing tired of having to deal with him all the time.

"NO. I. CAN'T!" he thumped his feet and wailed and whined and made any annoying noise he could make.

"THEN YOU'RE DEAF! NOW SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN BEFORE I FUCKING BREAK THIS HOUSE!" she blew up. And it felt good to let some of it out- except for the result of it.

"Sakura Kinomoto! How dare you yell at my Asuka like that!" her aunt came rushing in with her bath robe and sleep still tingling in her eyes.

"I dare because he's he deserves it." Sakura replied firmly, throwing the remote on the couch where Asuka took it once more and highering the volume. Her aunt winced.

"Now, now Asuka dear. Don't turn it up that loud. Mommy is going to get a head ache today!" she tried to sound cheerful but the glare that Asuka gave her obviously meant he wouldn't listen.

"No! This is MY T.V time!" he shouted. His mom chuckled uneasily and replied.

"Alright then dear. You can do that if you like."

Sakura shook her head. Then her aunt glared at her.

"What?! You got a problem with what he likes?!" she boomed at her.

"No. It's just I know you don't like it." Sakura retorted. For some reason, that comment made her aunt explode- like KABOOM explode because of what she said.

"YOU DON'T THINK I LIKE IT?! MY HUSBAND IS DEAD BECAUSE OF YOUR STUPID PARENTS TO CAN'T DRIVE PROPERLY! YOU THINK I LIKE THAT?! DO YOU?!" Sakura gritted her teeth.

"You…take…that…back…my parents can drive as well as anyone else can." Her hands became fists.

"Then explain the crash hmm?! TELL ME WHY MY HUSBAND IS DEAD!" her aunt almost lost her voice.

"I CAN'T! JUST SHUT UP ABOUT MY PARENTS BEFORE I LEAVE THIS FUCKING SHITHOLE! IT'S NOT THEIR FUCKING FAULT THAT THEY DIED! JESUS MOTHER FUCKING CHRIST! SHUT UP!" Sakura clamped her hands at her ears and felt tears stinging in her eyes.

"Yes it is your parents' fault. If my husband drove instead, then they'd all be alive right now!" the addict continued to yell and scream rude words like she was still drunk from last night.

"No it's not! From what I remember, it was your fucking husband who drank fucking 8 beers before leaving! I bet he caused the crash, not my parents!" Sakura yelled equally as loud. She knew at this point, she'll just pack up and leave for Tomoyo's house for a while.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO ME! I'LL MAKE SURE TO PUT YOU IN A FOSTER HOME AFTER THIS!" her aunt was at the phone, threatening to pick it up and dial.

Sakura gave up. This was the last straw and her aunt wasted it. She was going to leave this house today. "You know what?" Sakura grinned. "I'll just leave this house today and see how you feel, huh? No more of my cooking, no more supervision, NO MORE FUCKING MONEY FOR YOUR STUPID ALCOHOLIC DRINKS EVERY NIGHT!" and with that, she bolted upstairs to pack her stuff.

That day, Tomoyo came over with her limousine to help carry some of Sakura's stuff. Her aunt watched from the living room with blank eyes which realized what she had done. But she never made any move to stop Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, I'm sorry but my mother has some guest people over and you can't use any of the bedrooms at my house right now. I think maybe Syaoran-kun has an extra space."

Sakura smiled. "It's ok Tomoyo-chan. I think I can live with Syaoran-kun for a while until I can find somewhere."

Tomoyo giggled and nudged her playfully. "You know Syaoran-kun has a huge crush on you right?"

The emerald eyed beauty turned bright red. "Ano, Tomoyo-chan. You don't need to tell me all the time!" Tomoyo giggled again.

"Anyhow let's go. I really need some new house air to breathe."

To Be Continued…

**A/N: Well, I've had enough of her aunt so I wanted Sakura to get out of the house faster lol.**

**-Ame**


End file.
